


firehose

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie wants buck, M/M, Masturbating, Smut, buck is bisexual and sexy and he knows it, horny eddie diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: “Eddie finds out that Bucks nickname was firehose and it incredibly turns him on.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley and Eddie Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	firehose

“And that’s why we call him Chimney.”

Eddie almost spits out his water because he can’t stop laughing.

“Good story bro, oh my god. This is so good.”

Chimney is staring daggers at Buck and gently slaps him on the head.

“Thank you very much for blurting it out like this, Buckaroo.”

Buck slaps his hand on his thigh and laughs out loud, Eddie can feel the vibriations against his leg when their knees touch. Buck’s full on laughing now and he can’t stop. 

Eddies loves it when Buck is carefree like that. His whole face lights up and his eyes shine even more. Eddie would never say this out loud though. 

He’s only with the 118 a couple of months and he became really close with the team immediately. Especially Buck became a real good friend for him. And not just for him. His son loves the other man and Buck is just a natural with kids. They adore him. 

So does Eddie.

And lately Eddie can’t help but see Buck in a different light. He always thought he was fit, them muscles making all the shirts look too tiny around his chest. Bucks pure presence makes his skin tingle and when he looks at him and smiles his heart does this funny thing. Eddie’s tried to ignore it but Buck is there all the time and it’s getting harder and harder to ignore this feeling in his heart and also in his member down there, it’s not blind for Bucks attractiveness.

Buck is still laughing and Eddie thinks he could hear his laugh forever and he’d be happy. It’s beautiful. 

Chim on the other hand pouts but sits himself next to Buck on the couch.

“Well, well does Eddie know what people used to call you when you started working here? All them girls and boys Buck, huh Buck?”

Buck stops laughing and stares at Chim. The other man looks over to Eddie.

“Do you know Eddie?”

Buck shakes his head and waves around with his hands to make Chim stop talking but he fails.

“No I don’t know. What did they call him?”

Buck looks threatening at Chim but the other man ignores it and looks back at Eddie.

“Firehose. They called him firehose. Did you know that he took out the firetruck for a drive and actually banged someone in there?”

Hen snorts out loud.

“Oh yeah, I remember that. Cap was so pissed.”

Eddies eyes turn wide and he looks over to Buck, who’s letting himself fall back against the backseat.

“You had sex in one of the fire trucks?”

Eddie thinks he should be shocked but in fact, he’s freaking turned on by it. Buck picking up someone to take him out for a drive with the fire truck, then stopping somewhere to just have fun. Bucks naked skin rubbing against the leather of the seat, only wearing his firefighter helmet. He’s actually jealous of all the people who had the chance to see Buck like this.

Buck scoffs and moves forward and it startles Eddie out of his thoughts.

“What? Everyone loves firefighters and I was young and hot, so?”

Hen giggles.

“They sure loved you Mr. Biceps.”

Buck lifts his arms up and shows off his huge biceps and Eddie thinks he might fall of the couch in a second. 

“They’re weapons Buckaroo. I don’t blame them for wanting you.”

Chim laughs next to them and puts his fingers around Bucks upperarm. Both men laugh and Eddie can’t stop staring at how the sleeve around Bucks biceps tightens when he moves his arms.

“Do you have a nickname Eddie? What they call you?”

Eddie snaps out of his thoughts again and almost spills the water over his lap.

“What? Erm no it’s always been just Eddie.”

Buck chuckles.

“How lame. We should find you one. What did Cap call him when he first arrived here?”

Hen gets up to walk over to the kitchen but looks back at Eddie.

“He called him eight packs.”

Buck and Chimney laugh again and Buck suddenly leans over and pats with his hands against Eddie stomach.

“Sexy eight packs, man.”

Eddie suddenly feels really hot and he thinks his face is turning red. His heartbeat definitely did a jump when Bucks hands touched his stomach. 

The other men don’t seem to notice tough but before Eddie can say anything the fire alarm screams and everyone jumps into action. 

“Let’s go firehose and eight packs, there’s some lives we need to safe.” 

Chimney yells while running over to the firetruck.

It’s actually only a cat on a tree and Buck’s quickly climbing up the stepladder, with Eddie holding it steady, so it won’t fall over.

Eddie still can’t forget about the whole firehose thing and he wonders if they called him firehouse because of him being a fighter or something else. Eddie looks up and is greeted with Bucks arse right above him. He can’t help but move his head around to look up front. Does firehose mean he’s that big down there. Eddie bites at his lips. He needs to get a grip he’s at work and he’s no freaking horny teenager, for godsake.

“Got it, coming down Eds.”

Eddie moves to the side so Buck can climb down the ladder. 

“You good Eddie, you look a bit flushed there.”

Eddie blinks quickly and shakes his head awkwardly.

“It’s just the heat. Move Buckley.”

Buck smiles and hands the cat over the owner, who gratefully takes Buck into a hug. His arms surround the woman and Eddie suddenly wants Buck to surround him like this too. 

“You coming Diaz.”

The Captain slaps Eddie on the shoulder and makes him move.

In the firetruck Buck sits himself down next to Eddie. He takes off his turnout gear and puts the seatbelt on. Bucks knee bumps against Eddies and his arm rubs on his own when the truck hits a bump. 

Eddie’s feeling hotter every second and he can’t look away. Buck’s sweaty and the sun shining through the window makes his skin look golden. He’s resting his head against the back of the truck, his eyes closed to catch a break. Eddie notices his long eyelashes resting on his cheeks. He looks angelic. Eddie can’t help and he lets his eyes wander down over Buck’s chest and he stops on his lap where Bucks hands are resting. They slowly jump up and down with the motion of the fire truck. Eddie wants to put his hands there too. Wants to see what all the other girls and boys have seen. 

He bites his lip again and throws his head against the head rest. He does feel like a horny teenager, if he’s honest. But with being seperated from his wife and all the stress about moving to LA, there’s no one he would have wanted to be intimidate with, not even quick hook ups. 

He knows he wants Buck but he’s a good friend and he doesn’t want to ruin things. He doesn’t want to lose him.

The firetruck stoping rips him out of his thoughts again. Buck jerks up next to him, he must have fallen asleep for a bit. He quickly gets out of the truck and sees Bucks disappear into the showers. It’s been a hot and long day, he needs a shower too and not only because of the heat.

“Eddie, can you please give me a hand.”

The captain hands him the oxygen tanks over and Eddie helps him sort them.

A couple of minutes later he walks over to the lockers and puts off his firefighter gear.

“I’d hurry if I was you, Chim’s using all the hot water.”

Buck’s standing in front of Eddie, only wearing a towel around his waist. He’s still wet and waterdroplets are running down his chest. Eddie watches one of it circle around his navel and he wants to catch it. With his tounge. 

He’s seen Buck after the shower a couple of times but after all the firehouse and sex talk, Eddie’s on edge and he wants more. He thinks he wants Buck but instead of saying anything he just nods and walks past Buck into the showers. 

He quickly gets rid of his clothes and jumps into the now empty shower. Chim’s already outside getting dressed again.

He turns the water a bit colder to cool himself off first. It doesn’t help much though and the thought of Bucks body and all the people who actually have seen him “firehose”, gets him hard. He knows he shouldn’t do this here. People could come in here anytime but he can’t stop himself. 

His fingers wander over his chest, down his stomach and he rubs gently against his hipbones. He traces the water droplets down to his cock. He’s already hard and when his fingertips touch the tip of his cock he lets out a quiet moan. He bites his lips after that. He gets lost in his head and he can’t stop. 

He sees Buck pressing him against the leather of the fire truck seats. His turnout pants are open and his cock is hanging out, half hard already. It’s red and big and thick. 

Eddie keeps on rubbing his own member and he feels incredibly hot, his heart is beating faster and faster. Buck’s moving over - “Want me to show you how I use my firehose, Eds?” - he says and Eddie’s almost exploding. Buck straddles him and he takes Eddies hands and carefully guides them to touch his cock. Eddie rubs along the shaft and Buck moans loudly into his ear.

“Buck!”

It’s not Bucks moans, that are echoing through the shower though and Eddie comes over his hands heavy and loud. After his orgasm rides out, he falls backwards and has to steady himself against the cold wall tiles. He’s shivering now and doesn’t dare to open his eyes.

He has to open them eventually though and so he does after a couple of seconds. The shower is still empty and thankfully no one has seen his little action. Eddie feels embarrassed and he can’t believe he just did that.

“Eddie man, what takes you so long. Caps dinner is ready. You need to hurry if you don’t want me to eat your portion too.”

Buck voice hall through the half opened shower door.

“I’m coming in a minute.”

Eddie takes in a deep breath to calm down his breathing and heartrate. 

He wasn’t really hungry anyway, at least not for food.


End file.
